


A Little Red

by Winters_Cass



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Cass/pseuds/Winters_Cass
Summary: Good wolf, bad red riding hood





	A Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please leave a comment.

Imagine if everyone got the ending they deserved, I’m not sure I truly received the one I deserve, but I’m satisfied with the life I lived.

I live in Eqin, an archipelago on the islet of Horst, near a village called Kull, It’s filled with trivial people of minimal consequence. I have little opinion about them, however, there is one person in Kull I find incredibly vexing. Yet everyone apart from Marco the woodsman seemed to genuinely enjoy her. She was a particularly irritating young girl, with nothing to offer, I could never understand why she was given so much favour. She wasn't a very pretty girl, and when she spoke, which she did often she sounded like a dying rabbit screaming.

In the early days of July, on a particularly hot morning, I woke in an unusually good mood, I'd lay in my den loving the cool of the stone on my warm side. As I lay there I pondered the day, what I should do and what I wanted to do. Hearing the bliss of the birds outside I decided upon a walk, I pushed my stiff body up and stretched feeling my muscles shake. as I took my first steps outside I was blinded by the blissfully bright sun, and when it hit the river it danced across the water beautifully. I wandered around the river for a while, dragging my paws over the moss in the dirt. Not having a direct destination for my walk I just started on a new Path, just going is my favourite way to start a walk. Yet as my paws lead me on my new path they seem to follow an old one leading me back to the old places that I know so well like the trail by Gladys house. I think I must have walked that trail at least a thousand times in my life. I remember all the white stones marking the way they're my favourite part of the trail, they mean Gladys house is only a few paces away. I don't go to see Gladys anymore, but I do enjoy the trail still it's all it's winding trees paths too narrow for humans to follow it's a nice adventure, safe and familiar but still in an adventure.

I do use it to get to the village, I like hearing all the gossip and finding out what's true, the trail ends at Gladys says so I follow the village road after that. I walked on the outskirts of the village, all the houses there are The same. They are all Yellowstone, and all have the same feel, empty. The people living inside are the same, empty, and ignorant. There are fewer than four hundred people living on the island and ninety-six in Kull. As I was winding my way around the outside of Kull I overheard Rebecca whining to her mother about not wanting to go anywhere. So like the inquisitive creature I was I went to investigate. I heard her mother, Judy telling her that she must take medicine and food to her grandmother Gladys and then she had to stay on the path to her house or she'd be in big trouble. I thought that it would be the perfect time to play a little trick on Rebecca, she opened the front door, stomped outside, and slammed the door behind her. She’ll have to take the path that I took to get here, it’s the only way to Gladys house.

The path is old, and few people travel it anymore, and Gladys house is much the same, I hadn’t remembered her having a visitor since her son died. Her house was easy to miss, it was dark brown and green, the colors blended in with the forest perfectly. With the shadowy darkness of the trees that had encroached upon the house, it was nearly invisible. Rebecca had only been to Gladys house a few time, I’m sure that if it were up to her she’d never go at all. So with her being gullible, unfamiliar with the way my tricks, it should be that much easier.

She walked slower than anyone I’ve ever know, dragging her feet as if they were two Huge stones, I thought that I should just go to the path, and wait there. So with one swift swish of my tail, I’d wound my way around her house and bolted straight for the tree line, and ran until I was out of sight. I had run into the woods quickly with my steady pace, I reached the path with plenty of time to spare, when I was inside the forest, on the path I slowed, and then stopped just out of sight.

I knew it would take Rebecca a least an hour to walk the distance from Kull to the path at the pass she was going, so I decided to lay down for a nap. I settled just off the path under an old willow tree, laying on the soft earth under the vines swinging around the tree, the willow was beautiful. Lovely willow trees, to me they are the best trees to sleep under during the day when it’s bright, the even the smallest of breezes can send the long vines swinging this way and that way almost like their dancing. The chirping of the birds was the music and the sun was their partner, with the appearing and disappearing the dance was that much more mesmerising. The blazing hot sun was encompassed by the whimsy of the willow, the talking tree. Most people that live on Eqin don’t know the willow trees can talk, but we the animals do, my favourites are Sherly and Connie.


End file.
